


Liar Liar my face is on fire

by PieOfDeath



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, this is short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieOfDeath/pseuds/PieOfDeath
Summary: Apparently there has been some misinterpretation among the sides about Roman and Deceit’s relationship.





	Liar Liar my face is on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- Sympathetic Deceit!
> 
>  
> 
> This is seriously fluffy and Deceit's kinda ooc I think
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment, even if it's just a keysmash or something haha

Deceit sat in the kitchen, happily dozing while covered in at least three blankets. He was curled up against the warm oven (Patton was making a cake) and he was almost asleep when Roman entered the room.  
His eyes were closed, but he just knew it was Roman. The energy of the kitchen completely changed, from subdued and sleepy to jubilant and happy. Deceit didn’t know how, but Roman was indeed who he saw when he opened his eyes.

 

“Hey Dee! How you doing?” Roman grinned and gave a small handwave, one that Deceit melted for every time. This time was no exception, and his smile didn’t make Deceit any less flustered either.

“Oh, lovely.” It wasn’t a lie. Now that he had seen Roman, he was doing lovely.

“I was just gonna eat some ice cream, want some?” Roman rummaged through the freezer for the large ice cream carton he had reserved for the pair.

Deceit emerged out of his pile and answered while folding up his blankets, “Sure, that’d be nice.”

Roman pulled out a bowl and two spoons for them, they had long since discarded the notion of using a second bowl. Grabbing the marshmallow sauce from the fridge and the sprinkles from the pantry, Roman decorated the scoops of chocolate ice cream he had put in the bowl.  
Once he was done, he sat down in the chair, waiting for Deceit to finish folding his many blankets. Deceit set the last one down, and left the kitchen to grab a chair for himself.

 

“Where are you going?” Roman almost shouted. Deceit grumbled. He wasn’t going too far!

“I’m getting a chair!” He yelled back.

“Don’t bother, come sit on my lap!” Deceit froze. He wished that he could sit in Roman’s lap non-platonically, but he had doubts that would ever happen.  
Returning to the kitchen, he sat down in Roman’s lap and already felt the blush creep up on his cheeks. He looked down at the ice cream and gasped.

“Roman! You started eating without me?”

“I did. What are you gonna do about it, snake boy?”

Deceit grabbed his spoon and put ice cream on Roman’s nose. “Totally not that.”

 

Roman let out a loud and fake-offended gasp. “How dare thee? Take that!" 

Roman took his own spoon and covered Deceit’s nose in ice cream as well.  
Roman started laughing up a storm as Deceit smeared some marshmallow sauce on Roman’s cheek, covering up his adorable freckles. Deceit shivered when Roman returned the favor, the marshmallow sauce and his scales didn’t mix well in his opinion. But Roman’s laughter and grin made him smile in spite of himself.  
The oven dinged, and both of them jumped.

"I guess Patton’s cake is done.” Roman commented.

Deceit smiled. “No, really?”

Roman stuck his tounge out at Deceit, and Logan came into the kitchen.

Logan walked past them to take the cake out the oven. “Patton told me to let it cool." 

Donning a pair of oven mitts, he studied Deceit and Roman. Deceit felt a furious blush creep up on his cheeks. They were both streaked with ice cream and flushed with laughter, but with Logan staring at them they both had a deer in headlights look. 

Logan grabbed the cake out of the oven and set it on the counter before addressing them. "It is pleasant to know that you two are getting along, although Virgil and I were not quite expecting a romantic relationship out of the two of you. Evidently, we were wrong.”

Deceit started a bit. Logan thought they were a couple? Deceit watched Roman’s face turn scarlet red as Deceit adjusted to this information. They turned to each other, both red as a tomato, then turned back to Logan.

Roman spoke first. “Yeah, no we aren’t in a relationship.”

Logan looked mildly flabbergasted. “You aren’t? It was clear to the rest of us that by how much time you spend together and how affectionate you are with each other that you must be. Even now, Deceit is still on your lap.”

Deceit watched Roman blush even harder, a feat he hadn’t know was possible. “It’s only because we have one chair and I didn’t want to make him go grab another. Anyway, even Patton though we were dating? I can’t believe it.”

“Yes, all of us were under the impression you two were in a romantic relationship.” Logan seemed to be getting mildly frustrated that he was having to repeat himself, making Deceit smile.

Deceit felt Roman take a deep breath before he spoke. “I mean, I wouldn’t turn one down with him, but…”

Deceit blue-screened. He couldn’t have heard that right. Did Roman just say that he would date him? Had they been mutually pining for each other this whole time? Or was Deceit just over-analyzing what he said? 

“Really?” Deceit asked him.

Roman blushed a fiery red similar to his sash. “I mean, yeah I would if you were down with it too I wouldn’t want to force you into anything you are uncomfortable with even though I’d still really want to date you because you’re just really nice and sweet and-”

“Shush, you’re rambling. Besides, I… wouldn’t like that. Us dating.”

Logan quietly looked on, and walked out of the kitchen to go tell Patton.

Roman paused. And then he kissed him.


End file.
